Live Like No Tomorrow Outtakes and Drabbles
by naelany
Summary: this is where you'll find accompanying pieces to Live Like No Tomorrow. Outtakes, drabbles and whatever else these boys want to share. This will have POV's from all but Edward.
1. JPOV drabbles

**A/N:** So as today has been dubbed Reader Appreciation Day, I figured I'd give you a little somethin'-somethin'. Since we haven't heard from the LLNT-boys for a while, I thought it might be nice to give you a little bit of JPOV.  
Surprise!  
This spans from just after Edward's first battle with cancer up to the day he is told it is back.  
I hope you enjoy it.

Oh! Yeah, you're probably going to need Kleenex handy. Just sayin'.  
**SorceressCirce **beta'd this and kindasorta gave me the prompts.

As always, I do not own Twilight. These boys just won't let me go (and thank God for that!).  
**  
****************

**  
Fire**

I strum my guitar mindlessly as I watch Edward across the fire-pit. The light from the bonfire casts a glow that makes his skin look healthy again and as if his hair's aflame.

He looks almost ethereal.

He smiles.

"Play me something, Jazz?"

"Any requests?"

He shakes his head at the same time his mom says, "With A Little Help From My Friends?"

Edward laughs as I begin to play.

They sing along, and after I'm done, she gets up and kisses my cheek as she hugs me.

"Thank you, Jasper. For everything."

Her embrace is warmth and family.

Home.

**  
Storm**

Edward is sitting on the stone bench in his mother's rose garden, right where Esme told me he'd be.

He's drenched, and by now, so am I. There's a bad storm and it's cold, but he's been out here for over an hour. Esme asked if I could get him inside. He refuses to listen to anyone else.

My heart aches for him, because as bad as the weather is, it's nothing compared to the storm raging in Edward.

I sit down next to him and wrap my arms around him.

He clings to me.

I whisper, "I've got you."

**Pride**

His fingers linger on the last notes, and I can tell he's given it his all.

This is his first recital since his mom died, and I feel so many things as I give him a standing ovation, but one above all - pride.

He has overcome so much. Felt loss so early in life - faced the possibility of the end of his own life.

Yet he's here - alive and _living_.

His eyes find mine, and I smile.

_I love you, and I am so proud of you._

_She would be, too._

**  
Reach**

I finally did it.

Now everyone knows.

Including him.

We're closer now, in a way. More so than before. And yet I still don't feel quite right.

I've been in love with Edward for years now. He's been out for the past year; he was - as always - braver than I.

Part of me hoped that once I had come out, we'd be able to cross that last line.

I wanted to hold him, be with him. Finally _tell_ him.

I waited too long, though. He has someone he cares for.

And so he stays just out of reach.

**Crumble**

My heart constricts painfully.

_"It's back, Jazz...The cancer..."_

I breathe in sharply, my arms tightening around him protectively, as if I can ward off the cancer by sheer will.

Edward is crying, his whole body shaking - shivering - as I watch the man I love fall to pieces.

All my hopes, my dreams crumble at the sight, and I struggle to stay calm.

_I can't lose him! I won't!_

_Please fight, baby._

_I love you._

_Don't give up._

_I won't leave you._

_God, please..._

I want so badly to tell him, to make him understand.

To make him mine.

****************

Thank you again to all my readers. You've been with me on many a ride now, and I can honestly say that this journey into writing would not be the same

without the love and support you've shown me, as well as my characters.

I appreciate each and every one of you.


	2. Esme drabbles

**A/N:** Esme insisted on having a few words, so here she is.  
Thank you, **SorceressCirce**, for the prompts as well as the beta'ing.

As ever, I do not own Twilight, I'm merely at the mercy of its characters.

**********************

**Relief**

I hug Lizzie tight as she tells me that Edward's results have come back negative.

The cancer is gone.

My heart feels so much lighter as she laughs through her tears.

Tears of happiness.

Of relief.

Of hope for her son.

She talks about the vacation she has planned for them, wanting him to do and see all she that can offer him.

It has been too long since I have seen her truly happy. This is my Lizzie, my best friend, my sister at heart.

Carefree and full of life again.

Able to plan for a future once more.

**Sign**

Wine in hand, we sit on the couch, watching the boys as they're huddled together over their homework. Edward is back to normal again, catching up on school, friends, life. Jasper is always right there.

"Do you see it, too?" Lizzie asks me.

I take a sip, contemplating her question briefly before nodding.

She speaks softly,not wanting to alert them as she relays her observations. She smiles when I ask if she minds, shaking her head.

"He's my son; as long as he's happy, I'm happy. Jasper's good for him. I love them both."

Taking her hand, I squeeze it.

**  
Aisle**

Carlisle's arm is around me as we walk to the front of the church - my eyes are on Edward, who is held up by Jasper as they walk to the coffin. He won't let anyone else touch him, won't let anyone near him at all.

My heart aches because she is gone, and he is shutting me out, when all I want is to keep him near.

I want to tell him about her thoughts, her feelings, her unconditional love for him. I want him to know she knew.

She knew, and didn't care.

But now isn't the time.

**Resolve**

He tells me, and I rejoice. At last, I can tell him what he needs to hear.

My resolve to wait, to be patient and let him come to me has paid off. As I tell him about his mother, I sense her with us.

His eyes well up as he listens to the words of acceptance from Lizzie. My own eyes are filled with tears for our shared loss, but also tears of pride for him.

I wrap my arms around him, and we just sit, holding each other for long moments as his mother's love settles on him.

**Flower**

I kneel down, placing a single white calla lily - her favorite - on her grave as my fingers trace the picture on her tombstone.

"Hello, my friend. I'm sorry it's been so long since I last visited you, and I wish I had better news to give you."

I settle next to her grave as I relate what is happening. I can't help but smile as I say, "There's one good thing, though, my Lizzie. Your son's finally found the home of his heart. Jasper'll take care of him."

I wipe my tears, touching her face gently in goodbye. 


	3. Carlisle drabbles

**A/N: **It's PerfectlyPersuasive's big day. I hope you have a great one, bb, and that you enjoy a bit of Carlisle POV from "Live Like No Tomorrow."  
Happy Birthday!  
Prompts and POV provided by _**SorceressCirce**_, who also beta'd these along with _**kimberlycullen10**_.

* * *

**Gray**

We stand one by the other. Jasper has his arms around Edward, keeping him on his feet when it's obvious all he wants is to fall to his knees and just crumble.

I have my arms around Esme and Alice as they cling to me for comfort, and I'm left to find some for myself - somehow.

The day has been bleak; I look up at the gray sky - it suits our moods. There is no joy to be found while we watch Lizzie's coffin as it is lowered into the ground.

I pray that she, at least, knows peace.

**Star**

It's been months, and Edward is finally showing signs of coming alive again. I cannot imagine what he's had to go through, how he must be feeling - and I've had front row seats for it all.

We sit on the back porch, gazing at the stars above on this clear night, taking turns at the telescope. I watch him as he stares, searching for...something. I barely hear his whispered, "Do you think she's up there?"

I place my hand on his shoulder, squeezing it gently.

"Yes, I do."

He looks up at me and smiles sadly as he nods.

**Fluid**

They don't finish first – in fact, they aren't even in the top fifty that cross the finish line – but they cross it.

Together.

They have trained long and hard for this marathon to raise money for leukemia awareness and research, running day and night without fail, and Esme, Alice, and I are there at the end, waiting for them.

His movements – normally so graceful and fluid – are less so; he is tired, having given this his all.

He stumbles into Esme's arms with a wide smile, and I hand both boys a bottle of water.

"I'm proud of you, son."

**Slow**

We talk for a while. I ask questions; he answers them. He says he's been getting tired more easily lately, and that he's not been feeling very well in general.

"I didn't think anything of it. So many kids have had the flu these past few weeks. I just..."

He sighs, running a hand through his hair. _Lizzie's hair._

I notice a bruise just below his elbow. Coupled with what he has just told me, it dawns on me, and my heart rate picks up.

I take a slow, deep breath to calm down – I need to focus on Edward.

**Plea**

"Don't forget to _live."_

I pull him to me, hugging him tight, almost clinging to him. I'm worried that the shock of the news has left him hopeless, that he's going to give up without even trying this time.

He's come so far, gone through so, so much. I don't understand how fate could be so cruel as to let _this_ happen to him.

Again!

I remind him that he is loved, that he's not alone, and that he needs to fight. We can _do_ this. We have to.

Edward deserves a good life. To love, and to be happy.


End file.
